Western Saga
by G and K
Summary: Crossover tiga anime, tentang petualangan di dunia barat
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Eichiro Oda : One piece **

**Masashi Kishimoto : Naruto**

**Tite Kubo : Bleach**

***

**Western Saga**

**The Prologue**

Ichigo adalah pimpinan geng perampok bernama geng BLEACH yang sangat meresahkan di wilayah barat. Geng ini selalu merampok permen anak-anak, dan menganggu nenek-nenek apa lagi wakil ketuanya, Hitsugaya, entah sudah berapa nenek-nenek kaya yang di buat patah hati olehnya.

Sementara geng ONE PIECE adalah sebuah geng perampok lain di wilayah barat yang akhir-akhir ini sangat terkenal.

Ketuanya, Monkey D Luffy, terkenal akan kesadisannya, semua yang menjadi korbannya bisa di pastikan akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa, makanya dia mendapat julukan Luffy sableng 212 (?).

Belum lagi wakil ketuanya, Zorro, terkenal suka menyiksa sehingga di juluki Zorro si tukang siksa dari goa hantu (?).

Untuk menguasai wilayah barat kedua geng bengis ini pun berencana untuk bentrok. Mereka ingin membuktikan, geng siapa yang paling berkuasa di dunia perkoboian barat, dan apa bila kedua geng sama kuat ini bentrok pasti akan banyak korban jiwa yang bakal berjatuhan.

Dan untuk mencegah hal itu, pemerintah wilayah barat mengerahkan sekumpulan pasukan bernama NARUTO untuk menghancurkan kedua geng yang akan bertikai itu.

Ketua pasukan ini sendiri juga bernama Naruto (makanya di beri nama pasukan NARUTO), dia terkenal sangat tegas dalam bertindak, ketegasan itu dipelajarinya dari para wanita yang dengan tegas menolak cintanya mentah-mentah, ya Naruto adalah pria paling banyak di tolak wanita sewilayah barat, sungguh tragedi.

Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha adalah wakil ketua Naruto. Kebalikan dari Naruto, Sasuke adalah pria yang paling banyak menolak cinta wanita di wilayah barat, hingga wanita-wanita yang dendam karena cintanya ditolak menyebarkan gosip bahwa Sasuke adalah Homo bahkan ada yang bilang dia Gay! (apa bedanya =.=).

Dan pada akhirnya pertempuran heboh dan hancur pun di mulai di dunia koboi barat!!

**The Prologue end**

*******

**A/N : kesampaian juga kami membuat crossover 3 anime ini (walau pengetahuan kami tentang Bleach sangat minim)**

**ini masih prologue ntar chap 1 nya hehehe**

**kami juga sudah menyiapkan satu lagi fict crosover 3 anime ini berjudul TRILOGY, tapi lagi mentok makanya buat yang ini dulu ~~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda, Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo**

**Western Saga**

Seorang pria setengah baya berambut hitam panjang nampak terikat kedua tangannya di sebuah ruangan yang seperti ruang penyiksaan, dengan lampu remang-remang menggantung di atasnya.

"Byakuya, salah satu dari anggota geng Bleach, tak ku sangka sangat mudah untuk menangkapmu." Ujar seorang berbadan kekar, berotot gorila dan berambut hijau.

"Zoro, si tukang siksa dari gua hantu, keluarkan lah semua siksaan terberatmu, aku tetap tak akan memberikan kalian informasi apa-apa." Tantang Byakuya, dengan mata melotot seperti kuntilanak di film-film.

"Tak perlu kau suruh, aku memiliki banyak teknik untuk menyiksa lawan, saat itu terjadi kau akan menangis sambil memohon dan mengatakan 'bunuh saja aku'."

Byakuya menelan ludah, air seninya membasahi celananya.

Zoro lalu mengeluarkan sebuah papan tulis berwarna hitam, lalu dia mengambil sumbat telinga dan menyumbat telinganya sendiri, kemudian dengan kukunya yang tidak di potong selama 3 tahun, dia mencakar papan tulis itu.

KIIIIIITTTTTTT KIIITTTTTTTT (Silahkan bayangkan suara papan tulis yang di cakar)

Suara memilukan terdengar dari papan tulis yang dicakari itu.

"AAARRRGGGGGHHH! TIDAAAAKKKKKKK!" jerit Byakuya, penuh derita.

"Bagaimana Byakuya? Apa kau menyerah?" tanya zoro setelah melepaskan penyumbat telinganya.

"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan memberikan informasi apa pun!" tantang Byakuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ivankov, silahkan masuk." Panggil zoro di iringi oleh seorang pria yang badan nya lebih kekar dan besar di banding zoro maupun Byakuya, pria yang di panggil Ivankov itu juga terlihat menyeramkan.

Ivankov lalu membuka bajunya, memamerkan otot-otot sebesar gajah miliknya ditambah dengan bulu dada yang lebat menambah kesangaran dan keperkasaannya.

"Mau memanggil tukang pukul sebesar apa pun tak akan menggoyahkan pendirianku!"

"Benarkah?" tantang Zoro, "Iva, ayo mulai!"

Ivankov mendekati Byakuya, tampak ingin melakukan sesuatu, sementara Byakuya mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian...

HUG!

"Ihh kamyuuu, ganteng dueeehhhh!" tiba-tiba Iva memeluk Byakuya, membuat kepala Byakuya bersandar di dada bidang dan berbulu Iva.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Byakuya dengan kesengsaraan.

"Sini ganteng, elus lah bulu dadaku dengan wajah mu yang halus." Iva kemudian menggesek-gesek dadanya ke wajah Byakuya, membuat Byakuya kembali dalam nestapa.

"Bagaimana Byakuya? Kau menyerah?" tanya Zoro lagi.

"TIDAK AKAN!" jerit Byakuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Iva cium dia!" perintah Zoro.

"TIDAKKKKKKKK! BUNUH SAJA AKU! BUNUH SAJA AKU!" teriak Byakuya, namun sayang Iva sudah terlanjur mencium bibir seksi Byakuya, membuat Byakuya mengalami kerusakan mental yang hebat.

"Huh, kau sangat kuat Byakuya, tidak ada yang pernah bertahan sampai sejauh ini." Puji Zoro.

Iva sudah pergi setelah puas menciumi, menjilati dan menzholimi Byakuya.

Byakuya tidak menjawab, jiwa dan raganya tampak letih menghadapi siksaan Zoro, si tukang siksa dari gua hantu.

Namun sayang, siksaan Zoro tampaknya tak berhenti sampai di situ, pemuda berambut hijau psikopat yang cocoknya jadi bintang film American Psycho ini lalu mengeluarkan sebilah golok yang sangat tajam.

"Silahkan bunuh aku, aku sudah siap!" ujar Byakuya saat Zoro mendekati dirinya.

"Terlalu cepat untuk membunuhmu." Bisik Zoro penuh ancaman seraya mengelus rambut panjang dan wanginya Byakuya.

Ekspresi Byakuya seketika menjadi penuh ketakutan, nampak kengerian terpancang jelas dari wajahnya.

"Rambutmu sepertinya sangat terawat baik ya? Bagaimana kalau ku potong habis rambutmu." Ujar Zoro, menyeringai.

"JANGAN! BERTAHUN-TAHUN AKU MEMANJANGKAN RAMBUTKU UNTUK IKUT AUDISI SHAMPO PANTENE! BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH! AKAN KUBERIKAN SEMUA INFORMASI YANG KAU BUTUHKAN!" teriak Byakuya seraya menangis.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku memang sang tukang siksa dari gua hantu yang tak terkalahkan! Tak ada manusia satu pun di dunia ini yang bertahan dari siksaan ku!" tawa Zoro, narsis.

XxX

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat...

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi salah satu matanya juga sedang terikat di sebuah ruangan seperti tempat penyiksaan.

"Baiklah, kau salah satu anggota geng One Piece bukan? Sanji sang tukang intip, perkenalkan aku Hitsugaya wakil ketua dari geng Bleach." Ujar seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan beruban.

"Siksa dan lakukanlah hal paling kejam yang bisa kau lakukan, aku tak akan memberitahukan informasi apa pun padamu, bahkan bila kau membunuhku!" Sanji memandang dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Orihime ayo masuk kemari!" panggil Hitsugaya, di ikuti dengan masuknya seorang perempuan cihui dengan baju seksi yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang besar.

"Baiklah tuan Sanji, kau mau aku membuka bajuku? Kalau mau beritahukan lah informasi apa pun yang ingin kami ketahui." Ujar Orihime dengan suara mendesah yang di bikin lebih seksi dari Syahrini.

"Baiklah aku mau, tanyakan informasi apa saja yang kalian butuhkan." Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sanji langsung menyetujui tawaran itu.

XxX

Sementara di tempat lain yang sepertinya kantor sheriff..

Sang pemimpin pasukan khusus, Naruto dan wakilnya Sasuke tampak sedang mengintrogasi dua orang yang sedang terikat di bangku.

"Ichigo ketua geng Bleach! Dan Luffy ketua geng One Piece! Geng kalian berdua sudah sangat meresahkan kawasan dunia barat, tapi tak kusangka menangkap kalian berdua semudah memberikan permen ke anak bayi!" bangga Naruto sambil menertawakan dua orang yang terikat di hadapannya.

"Eh monyet! Kalau mau introgasi langsung aja!" tantang Luffy.

"Biasa aja kalee, gak tahu apa gue sering ketangkep hansip di texas gara-gara makan gak bayar, nangkepin gue aja udah bangga lo!" sambung Ichigo.

"BERISIK KALIAN! Sasukeeee, hua hua huaa." Tangis Naruto seraya memeluk wakilnya yang langsung menghadiahi Naruto dengan bogem mentah.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan, sekarang beritahukan pada kami tempat persembunyian para anggota kalian, biar kami bisa menangkap seluruh anggota kalian." Tanya Sasuke dengan mata siap membunuh.

"Mau menangkap anggota gue? Urusan gue sama ini lutung belum selesai! Anggotanya menangkap Sanji!" tunjuk Luffy kepada Ichigo.

"EH! Anggota lo juga menangkap Byakuya! Belum lagi di geng lo ada yang nama nya Zoro si tukang siksa, kasihan Byakuya entah jadi apa dia sekarang."

"Justru Sanji yang lebih kasihan, kudengar wakil ketua lo, Hitsugaya sangat kejam pada sandera! Entah bagaimana nasib Sanji sekarang!" balas Luffy.

**Di tempat Sanji di sekap...**

"YAAAA! Nona Orihime teruskan melucuti pakaianmu!" jerit Sanji sambil asik menonton adegan striptis Orihime.

**Kembali ke tempat Luffy dan Ichigo di introgasi...**

"Ohh, jadi anggota kalian masing-masing tertangkap toh? Bagus, hubungi anggota geng kalian masing-masing sementara kalian masih saya tahan, tentukan tempat di mana kalian akan menukar sandera, kami akan menyergap kalian semua di tempat itu." Ujar Sasuke.

Luffy dan Ichigo bertukar pandangan sejenak.

"Tunggu sebentar biar gue rundingin dulu sama ni lutung." Pinta Luffy yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita setujui saja kemauan orang-orang pemerintah itu, kita gunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri." Bisik Luffy pada Ichigo.

"Ide bagus, tapi itu artinya kita musti gencatan senjata untuk sementara, sampai kita berhasil lolos, kita akan bertarung lagi habis-habisan." Balas Ichigo.

"Baiklah! Kami setuju dengan rencanamu Sasuke, keenakan anak buah gue! Gue di penjara mereka enak-enakkan di luar sana!" ujar Ichigo disertai dengan anggukan tanda setuju dari Luffy."

"Bagus, rencana akan kita laksanakan besok siang."

**To Be Continue**


End file.
